Caballo Negro Resumido así nomás
by mmunocan
Summary: Si te da paja leer el longfic "Caballo Negro", aquí tenemos "Caballo Negro" al estilo de "Te lo resumo así nomás".


Hoy, en te lo resumo así nomás, Caballo Negro.

Esta es la historia de Fluttershy, una tímida y bondadosa pegaso que un día es encontrada muerta en su casa. Nah, mentira. Aunque si estaba inconsciente y enferma. Según el médico, tenía una extraña enfermedad llamada "Pesadilla Mortal". Unas extrañas pesadillas que la asustaron hasta tenerla al borde de la muerte, y que eran provocadas por un misterioso caballo negro. Es así como es misión de sus amigas descubrir el misterio de qué le pasó a Fluttershy y quien es ese dichoso caballo negro.

Y así aparecen un montón de personajitos que nos acompañarán en esta aventura. Y ellos son: Twilight, como la cerebrito del grupo; Pinkie Pie, como la loca de las fiestas que le gusta aparecer debajo de las camas; Rainbow Dash, como la atlética irreverente que le gusta meterse en problemas; Rarity, como la educadita que hace vestidos y sale en las noticias; Applejack, como la huasa que termina llena de traumas; Applebloom, como la potrilla entrometida que ayuda a que avance la trama; el doctor Rolly como el médico que sabe todo de la pesadillas mortal y del caballo negro; Blue Dash, como un misterioso multimillonario que termina siendo el hermano perdido de Rainbow Dash; Shining Armor, como el Capitán de la Guardia Real que termina siendo el hermano perdido de Twilight; Charlie y Glem, como los tipos que son dueños de un canal de televisión; Frank Rolly, como el pony que aparece y desaparece de la historia cuando se le canta el orto; Benjamín, como el humano que se convirtió en pony y que se le olvidó regresar a la tierra; la Emperatriz Isabella, como la gobernante del reino de al lado; entre otros muchos otros personajitos que aparecen por allí y por allá.

La cosa es que según las investigaciones del doctor, existe una antigua leyenda de un hechicero malvado conocido como Blackhorse o caballo negro en inglés, que hace 500 años dejó la cagada cerca del Bosque Everfree, y que sus seguidores formaron una secta llamada Familia Blackmagic. La cagada es que uno de esos descendientes fue el que atacó a Fluttershy, pero nadie se imagina por qué o para qué.

La cosa es que este caballo, o la reencarnación del original, o que se yo, realiza un montón de actos para evitar ser descubierto, o al menos para que haya algo entretenido que contar, como secuestrar accidentalmente a Applejack, lavarle el cerebro a la Princesa Celestia y a la Emperatriz Isabella para iniciar una guerra que por poco destruye el mundo, presionar al Príncipe Blueblood para que se case con Twilight, darle carne de pony a Charlie para que ataque a Rainbow Dash, atacar a las Cutie Mark Crussaders para terminar estúpidamente vencido, provocar un incendio en el Bosque Everfree, enfrentar a unos jóvenes humanos y terminar estúpidamente vencido, entre otras cosas.

Mientras tanto, nuestras protagonistas, al ver que este longfic da para rato, aprovechan de hacer diferentes cosas para rellenar la trama, como hacer una fiesta, ir al cine, salir en televisión, ganar carreras, esconderse en pueblos perdidos, viajar en una nube, viajar en un carro volador, romper la ley, cruzar la frontera sin pasaporte, andar en carreta, salvar a sus padres, ver álbumes de fotos, llorar por la muerte de un hermano, esconderse en una bodega, hacer una fogata, leer diarios del futuro, espiar puertas, enamorarse, volver a salir de fiesta, terminar, armar cahuín, usar los elementos de la armonía, etcétera.

El mundo de los ponis está dividido en 2 reinos: el Imperio Poniland y Equestria. Poniland había conquistado tranquilamente a Equestria, pero tras lo ocurrido con Fluttershy, nació la excusa perfecta para hostigar a Equestria con su famosa Policía Imperial y provocar la guerra. Celestia, hastiada, echa a todos los polis y cierra la frontera. Desde ese momento, viajar a Ponyland, especialmente a su capital Centered, se hizo todo un desafío. Lo malo es que justo allá se quedó en coma Fluttershy, lugar desde donde desapareció.

Es así como la muchachada viajaba para allá y para acá entre Centered y Canterlot. Primero, para salvar a la madre de Twilight, quien solo podía ser salvada por el doctor Rolly, quien se había quedado al otro lado de la frontera. Después, se enteraron de la desaparición de Fluttershy, y la muchachada viajó hasta Centered en su rescate, para llegar demasiado tarde, y finalmente, para enfrentar al enemigo final. Entre tanto viaje, Big Macintosh recibe un rayo láser, y muere. Adiós Big Mac, que la fuerza te acompañe.

También la historia nos presenta las aventuras de Marcelo, un humano común y corriente, como vos y como yo, pero que además de considerarse Brony, es decir, amante de esta serie de ponis, también puede viajar a su mundo a través de sueños. La cosa es que esta historia no sería nada más que para relleno, si no fuera por los siguientes detalles:

Uno, la hermanita de Marcelo se llama Isabel, quien en realidad es la Emperatriz Isabella, y que al parecer si en el imperio que gobierna se enteran que ella es una humana, queda la cagada.

Dos, Benjamín es el hermano menor de Javiera, una chica que conoce luego de mudarse de colegio y de ciudad, y que también puede viajar al mundo pony a través de sueños. La cosa es que una vez que lo hizo, se le olvidó volver. Marcelo y sus amiguitos viajaron al mundo de los ponis en busca de Benjamín, y terminaron uniéndose a la muchachada en busca de la cura para Fluttershy.

Tres, el padre de Marcelo e Isabel, además de actuar de forma estúpidamente homofóbica y caricaturizada, forma parte de la familia Blackmagic, por lo tanto, también obliga a sus hijos a actuar bajo las órdenes del caballo negro.

Cuatro, el profesor de Biología de Marcelo no solo fue el culpable de secuestrar a Applejack y traerla al mundo de los humanos, sino además es la reencarnación del Caballo Negro que todo el mundo anda buscando.

Cinco, tanto el profesor de Biología como el padre de Marcelo, empujaron a Isabel al mundo de los ponis para conseguir un portal entre los dos mundos, y así usarlo en beneficio de Blackhorse.

Seis, el profesor de Biología, digo, Blackhorse, tiene un hijo llamado Rogelio, que poderoso, poderosamente inútil.

Siete, Marcelo conoce a una profesora que le ayuda a controlar sus viajes hacia el mundo de los ponis, y que tiene la virtud de aparecer cuando más se le necesita.

Ocho, Marcelo tenía dos amigos que actúan de forma tan estúpida como su padre, pero que al parecer también trabajan para el caballo negro.

La cosa es que un día Applejack y Applebloom son enviadas por órdenes de la abuela Smith a un pueblito perdido llamado Alzarcia. Está tan perdido que incluso parte del camino se debe realizar con los ojos vendados. La cosa es que allá son recibidas por la familia Apple de por allá, y todo está re bonito, re feliz, pero, pero, pero, les prohibieron el paso a una sola puerta, un misterioso cuarto 88. ¿Y qué creen que pasó? Pues Applebloom abrió la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que allí estaba Fluttershy.

También se encontró con Blue Dash y un tal señor Griffing, que resultó ser el padre perdido de Applebloom y sus hermanos. Mientras, Blue preparó una pócima mágica, y luego que Applebloom se pegara tremendo viaje a Ponyville en busca del último ingrediente, de pelear cara a cara con el caballo negro, de descubrir que Shining Armor y Twilight Sparkle son hermanos, y de casi morir en el desierto, tras 63 episodio, Fluttershy ¡its alive!

Luego que la Princesa Luna le encomendara a Shining Armor los Elementos de la Armonía, que luego él los perdiera, que los recuperara junto a su recién descubierta hermana, que se los encomendaran a Rarity, que ella los perdiera de nuevo por culpa de una emboscada de los malos, que Blu los volviera a recuperar, y que toda la muchachada finalmente se reuniera en Alzarcia, finalmente todo estaba listo para la batalla más final y más ultraviolenta del fanfiction.

Pero antes, y luego de casi 100 episodios, por fin el caballo negro nos revela el porqué de tanta broca con Fluttershy. Al parecer, una reencarnación anterior de Fluttershy rechazó a nuestro caballo negro original, y es por eso que el decidió ser malvado. Ahora si, es momento de la batalla más ultrafinal y ultraviolenta de todo el fanfiction. 1, 2, ¡ultraviolento!

Luego que las mane seis usaran su rayito arcoíris contra el caballo negro, el caballito dejó de ser malvado, y Fluttershy se quedó con él. Pinkie Pie, quien andaba con Blue finalmente terminó con él, Rainbow Dash se quedó con Charlie, Twilight no se decidió por nadie, Rarity aceptó salir con Shining, y Applejack decidió quedarse con un ladrón que conoció en Alzarcia, y lo más importante: TRIXIE NO APARECIÓ EN ESTE FIC.

No te vayás de acá sin pegarle una favoriteada, una seguida, y seguime en Wattpad que tengo Wattpad, y seguime en Facebook que tengo Facebook, y seguime en Wordpress que tengo Wordpress, y hacele caso a la tía del Jorge: pegale una seguida a la cuenta, y ándale a contar a tus amigas y amigos, punto.

Besitos, besitos, chau chau!


End file.
